Traumatic Confessions
by Ryooshi
Summary: Filia and Xelloss get separated from the group. But what does Xelloss have in mine?


Hi, Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Not going to happen though. Anywho, non profit, blah blah blah. Please don't sue. It's too close to Christmas. 

This is in fact my second Slayers fic, and it was originally going to be a lemon, but I have to work on that part, so it just kind of stops. You can tell there was supposed to be more to it. Oh, well. I'll post the lemon later. 

Traumatic Confessions 

            "I don't think so." She turned from him, scanning the cliff and underlying trees for any sign of their friends.

            "It's the best idea." 

            "No way." Turning towards the cliff slope, she quickly transported to the forest below, leaving him behind. Pausing, she gave him a mere moment to catch up, then moved, not realizing that he hadn't even left the cliff.

            "You're a fool, Filia!" He called to her, his voice carried across the forest so he knew she had heard him. Hearing no answer, he turned, and vanished in a swirl of violet and black.

~*~*~*

It's so dreary. Why did I run off on my own? Why did that namagomi follow me and then ditch me? Why is it so dark at midday? Oh, why am I alone out here?

            She had been wandering for a while, clueless as to where she was going. As she inspected her surroundings, she noticed the sounds and movements of animals, which made her realize how completely surrounded by danger she was. Filia began to jog between trees, quite put off by the fear she felt in her heart. Behind her, a dry tree branch snapped, startling her into a run. Running blindly, she swept past trees and bushes, cringing as the branches struck across her face. As she ran, she didn't hear the sound of laughter coming from behind her.

            _Oh, Cepheid, I'm going to die. I'm going to be eaten by these horrible creatures._

            The sound of laughter grew louder, so it pierced even her petrified thoughts.

            _That bastard! He won't even help me. I'm going to be eaten alive, and he's laugh-_

            She was cut short abruptly as she ran into a tree, and was thrown to the ground. Looking up, all she saw was a dark figure looming above her, smirking and laughing. She spoke his name, barely a whisper : 'Xellos'

            He reached down towards her, causing her to scream, and faint dead away.

~*~*~*

When she came to, she felt very warm. Opening her eyes, she waited to adjust to the dim light, finally realizing where she was.

            _A cave… what do I smell?_

            Turning her head, she saw the fire, and a small animal roasting above it.

            _Oh, food. I'm starving._

            Moving to get up, she found that she founds that she wasn't able to sit up, due to a weight around her waist. Looking over, her vision is filled by slanted violet eyes. 

            "Are you hungry?"

            "What are you doing?"

            "I made supper. Be thankful."

            He got up, moving towards the fire, and removing the beast, ripping off a chunk, and handing it to her. Taking it, she gingerly nibbled at it, until she realized how hungry she really was. He sat across from her, smirking, as he watched her eat, only offering her a cup of wine as she ate. Finally finishing, she set her goblet down, looking him straight in the eyes. 

            "Okay. What are you doing?"

            "Whatever do you mean, my dear Filia?" He smiled at her, eyes closed, seeming to be quite pleased with himself. Then again, he always seems pleased with himself, so how can we tell?

            "Don't you 'My dear Filia' me. First you get me so angry I'm dragged away from the group, then you follow me. You terrorize me, making me faint, take me to Cepheid only knows where, and then all you have to say is 'I made supper, be thankful'. Why."

            He looked at her. Eyes open, he studied her as if he were reading her soul. "Do you really want to know?"

            She looked at him skeptically. "Yes, I really want to know."

            He smiled suddenly, eyes closing. "Sore wa himitsu-" Cut off my Filia's mace, majickally appearing in his face, he fell over onto his side.   

            "Wow, Filia, you really know how to please a man," Groaning with pleasure, and quite enjoying the negative emotions he was drawing from her, he picked himself up and dragged himself to sit right in front of her.

            "Answer me truthfully. Is this a plan of your own, or does your _master_ want something from me or someone who cares about me?" She spoke harshly, clearly displeased by the current situation, and had spat out the word 'master' quite vehemently.

            He sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "My master has nothing to do with this. Well, besides giving permission, that is."

            "Oh, of course. You can't do anything without proper permission." He cringed at this. "So why did you torture me and bring me here, feed me, and sit there and smile?"

            "Do you really want to know?"

            "As long as you actually tell me."

            "Once I say it, it's out, and cannot be taken back. Think carefully before you tell me to talk." 

            "Tell me." She was starting to get irritated with his evasiveness. 

            His eyes opened again with a seriousness she'd never seen in him before. She leaned forward slightly in anticipation of his answer. After a moment of silence, he spoke. 

            "I love you."

            She looked at him. Shocked. "No… no, you can't."

            "No? Why, because I'm Mazoku? Come off it, Filia."

            "But… it… this goes against everything I was taught. Mazoku are-"

            "Dirty. Rotten. Horrible. I know, I know. Just because you were taught something doesn't make it true."

            She rose, stuttering, and began to pace the cave. He turned to look at her, his seriousness not leaving for a moment.

            "I know what you feel for me, Filia."

            She stops, staring accusingly at him. "You don't know anything."

            "No?" He rose instantly, appearing in front of her, grabbing her shoulders when she turned to get away. "I can feel your emotions." Pulling her tight against him, he put his arms around her, restricting her movement. "I know what you feel for me."

            She didn't move for a moment. They just stood, him trying to convince her of his feelings; her trying desperately to figure out the battle going on within her heart. Finally, she pulled away from him, and stood, just paces away and stared at the floor. He watched her, knowing that this was a battle she'd have to fight on her own. She looked up at him again. Tentatively, she walked up to him, pausing, and then reached up, delicately pressing her lips against his. 

            He was startled at first. Not expecting this. He expected her to yell, scream, beat him, run away, anything but kiss him. Regaining his composure, he deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against him.

            They stayed together that night. Finally able to express to each other the feelings they had been harboring for so long, they basked in each others company, not returning to the others until late the next day.  


End file.
